


Mistakes

by nebelstreif



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebelstreif/pseuds/nebelstreif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he can leave Nal Hutta, the Imperial Agent has one last mistake to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the resolution of the Imperial Agent's plotline on Nal Hutta.

The Agent had known from the beginning, from the first moment he affected that stupid, _stupid_ Ison Corridor drawl, that this was going to happen.

The Red Blade--the real, quite terrifying, rather tall Red Blade--stared down at the chiss. "So you're the one that killed my men," the pirate rumbled, the fangs on his helmet bobbing slightly. "Shorter than I'd expected."

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Agent responded smoothly. "I'm pretty tall for my species."

His slow drawl was even faker than normal, its pleasant twang belaying the intense anger flaring in his chest. Someone had screwed up, _again_. Maybe Jheeg, that bug-eyed idiot, but just as likely some other Imperial underling. Maybe even a Sith--the chiss thought back to how the Sith had botched up his cultivation of Karrels Javis. _I swear, if some Sith idiot has gone off and murdered..._

"I sent a few guys to check out rumors that the Red Blade was on Hutta. Given that they never checked back in, I'm gonna assume the worst."

The anger ebbed. "Oh. _Them_."

This one... was on him. He had walked in on a gang of ruffians casing his room. A glib "This was your last mistake," a few bolts from the trusty carbine, a retasked cleaning droid to take care of the burnt flesh and ozone, and that problem had been taken care of. He had thought.

"You got some nerve, chiss. I'd ask 'who do you think you are?', but I already know. And there can only be one Red Blade."

The Agent could feel Kaliyo's smug smirk on the back of his neck. She had known from the beginning that he wasn't actually the Red Blade, so no surprise there. But now that she was faced with the real thing, she might just shoot the doppelgänger in the back and take her chances with Big Red. Or she might sit this one out, and suck up to the winner. Or she might blow Red's head off before the fight actually started.

The Agent realized that he had absolutely no idea what Kaliyo was going to do.

The pirate was stepping back, hand hovering over the hilt of pistol. There was no time to turn around, to confirm Kaliyo's loyalty with some telling eye contact. The Agent braced his feet and thumbed his frag detonator.

He hoped he wasn't about to make another mistake.


End file.
